thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ndefu Grove
Ndefu Grove is a location in the Pride Lands. Physical Attributes It is a grove of acacia trees, relatively wide-spaced and with a single dirt path that leads through it. History ''The Lion Guard '' "The Search for Utamu" When three galagos cry out for help from Ndefu Grove, Ono reports the danger to his friends. Before Kion can instruct the Lion Guard, Fuli rushes to the rescue, saving them on her own. Kion lectures her for rushing ahead of them, but Fuli reminds him that she'd known she could handle it by herself. "The Imaginary Okapi" Ndefu Grove is seen during the musical sequence "Life in the Pride Lands". "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" Laini hitches a ride with Beshte to get across the Flood Plains and reach Ndefu Grove. "The Kilio Valley Fire" After Kilio Valley is destroyed in a fire set by Scar’s army, Kion and the Lion Guard ask Laini‘s Group to allow Ma Tembo’s Herd to temporarily move in. Laini and the galagos warmly welcome the elephants, but soon their massive size causes a disturbance among the galagos. Later on, a wildfire breaks out in the grove, but the combined force of the Lion Guard and the elephants quickly extinguished the flames. The galagos are very grateful for the elephants' actions and allow them to stay in Ndefu Grove Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Ndefu Grove, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Belee's Affection * The Lion Guard: A Special Kinship * The Lion Guard: Sibling Affection * The Lion Guard: Zazu's Devotion * The Lion Guard: Nala's Devotion * The Lion Guard: Nita's Sympathy * The Lion Guard: Pula's Affection * The Lion Guard: Sarabi's Affection * The Lion Guard: Kiara's Affection * The Lion Guard: An Aunt's Fondness * The Lion Guard: Protecting Nita * The Lion Guard: Bunga and the King * The Lion Guard: A Sister's Affection * The Lion Guard: Fatherly Support * The Lion Guard: Protecting Muhimu * The Lion Guard: Kion's Gratitude * The Lion Guard: Protecting Shauku * The Lion Guard: Defending Matembo * The Lion Guard: Naanda's Affection *The Lion Guard: Vitani's Pride *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Faith *The Lion Guard: Protecting Hodari *The Lion Guard: Chumvi's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Bemba's Confidence *The Lion Guard: A Father's Pride *The Lion Guard: A Special Bond *The Lion Guard: Mohatu's Love *The Lion Guard: Grandfatherly Affection *The Lion Guard: A Mother's Affection *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Mzingo *The Lion Guard: A Special Friendship *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Love *The Lion Guard: Sibling Love *The Lion Guard: Protecting Sitka *The Lion Guard: Wanting Affection *The Lion Guard: Familial Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Strong Bond *The Lion Guard: Motherly Confidence *The Lion Guard: Paternal Love *The Lion Guard: A Mother's Kindness *The Lion Guard: A Brother's Kindness *The Lion Guard: Friendly Fondness *The Lion Guard: Protecting Chumvi *The Lion Guard: Helping Mbeya *The Lion Guard: Parental Fondness *The Lion Guard: Protecting Johari *The Lion Guard: A Friend’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Sumu *The Lion Guard: Seeking Kindness *The Lion Guard: Defending Nzee * Alpenglow Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations